femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren (Charmed)
The Siren (Melinda Clarke) was a powerful demonic seductress, who preyed on married couples, seducing and killing the husband and leaving the wife to burn in a fire like she had, hundreds of years ago. She was originally a mortal, but after her affair with a married man was discovered, the man was found blameless and she was burned at the stake. Her rage over this injustice turned her into a demon. 'History' 'Early Life' The Siren was once a mortal woman, who unfortunately fell in love with and had an affair with a married man. When their affair was discovered, the man was held blameless, but she was burned at the stake for her crimes. Her rage at this injustice consumed her humanity thoroughly, transforming her into a demon bent on killing married couples for her own satisfaction. Her primary power is a seductive humming song that allows her to lure and thoroughly seduce any married man. When she attempts to kill her intended target with a kiss, she incinerates his lungs up from the inside, killing him. The song lures the wife as well, who would watch their men be killed and then be burned alive by the Siren. 'Arrival in San Francisco' The Siren came to San Francisco to hunt down and kill married men. She seduced and killed Melissa's husband, David, and nearly killed Melissa as well; However, Cole Turner saved Melissa by pulling her out of her burning apartment. The Siren, thinking she had killed Melissa, went to a local bar. She saw a handsome patron and began to flirt with him. After she discovered he was married, she began to sing her song, and his life was in her hands, however, when she turned her head to look at the television, she saw Cole carrying Melissa out of the burning apartment, alive. This enraged the Siren to the point where she left her prey, saying that it was his lucky day. 'Going After Melissa' After discovering Melissa was alive, the Siren made another attempt on Melissa's life, and ran into Leo who was protecting her after getting word that Melissa was a future Whitelighter. When the Siren saw that Leo was married as well, she attempted to seduce him and started to kiss him. While Leo's Whitelighter powers protected him from the otherwise fatal kiss, he was visibly weakened. Piper and Paige orbed in to stop her. Paige saw the two kissing, and saved Leo by grabbing a metal pole and whacking the Siren on the back with it, causing her to fall over into a tray. Piper tried to blow her up but her baby's pacifistic tendencies caused her blast to merely cover the Siren in a colorful array of flowers. The Siren then thrust her arms at Piper, sending flying out of the window. In self-defense, Paige clutched the metal pole she grabbed earlier, and threw it completely through the Siren's stomach. The Siren smoked out and sought the help of a healer to heal her nearly fatal wound. The healer was alarmed after finding out that the Siren had gone toe-to-toe with the Charmed Ones, but the Siren was not concerned; she felt that they were no different from other women. 'Cole's Attempt ' Cole took another run at the Siren, but she easily managed to seduce him. The two even engaged in an intimate lovemaking session on her bed, with a shirtless Cole trying to kiss the Siren on the lips at every turn. Sensing that Phoebe was more in love with Cole than she was letting on, the Siren lured her as well. Phoebe heard her call and went off to find him, much to the dismay of Piper. After seeing Cole supposedly killed by the Siren's kiss, Phoebe threw a vanquishing potion at her, but Cole blew it up; his demonic powers enabled him to survive the Siren's kiss. Instead, the kiss stirred up Cole's growing demonic nature. He then began to kiss the Siren, saying he wanted her for himself. The Siren used this advantage to turn him on Phoebe. 'Death ' Piper and Leo orbed in just in time to find Phoebe near death. While Piper tried to save Phoebe, Leo, the only one with an offensive power, engaged the Siren in an epic battle. Leo lacked control over Piper's combustion power, but, with a lot of concentration, managed to hit the Siren on the third try, blowing her up and vanquishing her in the process. Killing the Siren released Cole from her spell, saving Phoebe and allowing Piper to heal her before it was too late. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move an object with one's mind. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. The Siren was able to throw Melissa across a room with a little effort. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Luring: The ability to lure others and make them slavishly devoted and willing to do anything to please the user. The Siren used her song to seduce her victims, which she usually hummed. *'''Kiss of Death: '''The ability to incinerate someone's lungs through a kiss, instantly killing them. ''Other Powers'' *'Immortality: '''The ability to have an infinite lifespan and arrested aging process. *'High Resistance: 'The ability to be resistant to magical and physical harm and powers. 'Trivia * Melinda Clarke's other villainous roles include Amanda Collins from Nikita, Velasca from Xena: Warrior Princess, and Jessica Priest from Spawn. 'Gallery' ' kjjkjkl.jpg The-siren.jpg 5x04P1.png 5x03-SirenFlameKiss.gif 5x04P4.png 5x04P13.png 5x04Siren.png Sirenleo7.jpg 649612_1298611607911_full.jpg tumblr_ncix957Iw71tjh6kfo4_400.gif imagessiren.jpeg sirensong.jpg 10565d2ca6a08202928a2b5606cd0fb6.jpg 868full-charmed-screenshot.jpg 5x04-32.png 47090_1200964524034_full.jpg Charmed504_667.jpg 5x04P47.png 27mhgj.gif ' Category:2000s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Brunette Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Kissing Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Sex Category:Supernatural Powers Category:The Vamp Category:Vengeful Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demon Category:Nail Polish